<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harry and Ashley Potter by VortexLord</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926246">Harry and Ashley Potter</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord'>VortexLord</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:15:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26926246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VortexLord/pseuds/VortexLord</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lily and James had lived from the attack at Godric's Hollow because Voldemort used the Cruciatus Curse on them instead. Harry and his twin sister Ashley were known as the twins who lived. Follow them as they enroll at Hogwarts and discover the secrets of the Dark Lord.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ashley Potter/Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger/Harry Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Harry and Ashley Potter</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm not that great at writing summaries. But it's true. I thought about what it'd be like of Voldemort attacked Lily and James with the Cruciatus Curse instead. Ashley Potter is Harry twin sister. Lily Potter and Professor Snape are members of the Marauders.</p>
<p>All rights for Harry Potter goes to J.K Rowling and Warner Bros. Pictures.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's Halloween night in Godric's Hollow. Lot's of kids and their parents were seen trick or treating. James and Lily Potter were handing Muggle candy to the children outside their door. The moment they left, the two turned over to their twin babies. Harry and Ashley.</p><p>"Halloween sure is a fun day." Said James. "Maybe next year we can invite the others over. Have a feast like in Hogwarts.</p><p>"I hoped you wouldn't say that." Lily replied as they walked inside the nersury. "You know Doeless isn't the type for Halloween."</p><p>"I understand Sparkles. But I do wonder though. What do you think Harry and Ashley's animagus might be?"</p><p>"Don't push it Prongs. Sure I may have pulled my own pranks too, but I want the twins to be responsible when they grow up."</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>"Oh. More trick or treaters."</p><p>"Lily! No!" James shouted as he stopped her from going down stairs. "It's not trick or treaters! It's Voldemort! He found us! Take the kids and run! I'll hold him off!"</p><p>Without anymore words, James rushed downstairs. And what did he see? Lord Voldemort as he knocked the door over.</p><p>"Ah, James Potter. How nice it is to see you again."</p><p>"You're not welcome here! Get out of my house!"</p><p>"Stand aside and I won't hurt you."</p><p>"I SAID GET OUT!"</p><p>"Crucio!"</p><p>James fell to the floor as he felt pain flowing through his body.</p><hr/><p>"Harry. Ashley." Lily said to the twins. "I don't know if I'll make it out alive. But'll always be there for you. Mama loves you. Papa loves you. Your uncles Moony, Padfoot, and Doeless loves you. I hope you grow up to be fine twins."</p><p>CRASH!</p><p>Voldemort had burst through the door into ther nursery.</p><p>"Stand aside Mudblood."</p><p>"No!" Lily protested. "Not Harry and Ashley! Please spare them! Take me instead!"</p><p>"Crucio!"</p><p>Lily fell down the moment Voldemort casted the Cruciatus Curse on her. And soon, the twins were exposed.</p><p>"It's all over for you two. Avada Kedavra Maxima!"</p><p>It was then that Voldemort had casted a more powerful than normal Killing Curse on the twins. But the moment the light touched them, the curse had reflected off them and hit Voldemort so hard that it distroied his body and almost the whole house.</p><p>James got back up and into the nursery to see the Lily and the twins were alright.</p><p>"James. I thought he killed you."</p><p>"No. He only used the Cruciatus Curse on me."</p><p>"Me too."</p><p>Turning to the twins, both of them had lightning bolt scars on their heads.</p><p>"Voldemort casted a more powerful then normal Killing Curse on them and they ended up surviving." Lily explained.</p><p>"I see. And they're gonna be famous for that witch I don't think they'll like." Said James. "I think I know how he found us. Wormtail betraied us."</p><p>"He did not! I'll get him for this!"</p><p>"Let's go back to the manor. I'll Owl Sirius, Remus and Serverus in the morning."</p><p>"I was thinking the same thing."</p><p>Grabbing a small ball that was used as a Portkey, Lily and James took the twins to Potter Manor.</p><hr/><p>"No! I know that Lily and James are dead! I just became minister 9 hours ago and I knew no one except the twins would servive!" Shouted Cornelius Fudge. The Minister of Magic. Professor Dumbledore was just inside his office.</p><p>"James and Lily are alive! I sent Hagrid to get the twins but he saw that all the Potters are alive. I knew it was best for the twins to stay with their parents."</p><p>"They should be with Lily's sister Petunia."</p><p>"She and Vernon hates everything to do with magic! They are the worst Muggles to ever live!"</p><p>"And the twins need to be sent there if you wish to keep your Cheif Warlock and Order of Merlin!"</p><p>"I want the twins to be happy! Not have an abused life! I know your tricking me to place them there and it won't work! Good day Minister!"</p><p>With that said, Dumbledore stomped out of the office!</p><p>"You may be alive Potters. But not for long! Once I kill you, I can kill Voldemort myself and become minister of the world. Ready or not, I'm gonna get you!"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>